Drugs and Poisons
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Drugs Drugs behave as they do in Pathfinder, however, the world where Chaos Dreams has its own personal poisons. 'Alcoholic Beverages' ---- Alcohol is a depressant liquid drug found in a variety of beverages. Almost ubiquitous in its consumption, alcohol is by far the most popular drug in the Prime, and perhaps the universe. There is an unspoken subculture around the consumption of alcohol, and even total strangers can bond quite quickly over a drink due to its socially lubricative properties. Most alcoholic beverages have very similar effects, and imbibers do not become addicted to specific beverages, but rather alcohol itself. A character can typically consume a number of doses of alcoholic beverages equal to twice their Constitution modifier per day before treating it as an actual drug. The first alcoholic beverage a character consumes gives the Charisma bonus. Every dose of alcohol the character consumes beyond their maximum sickens them, deals the Wisdom damage, and requires them to save against addiction. Some alcoholic beverages are particularly potent or weak, each dose counting as multiple or fractional dosages of alcohol for these purposes. See Table 1: Alcoholic Beverages 'for some generic alcoholic beverages, their dosage equivalents, and costs per 4 oz. serving although depending on where it was brewed and who brewed it, these values can vary greatly. Despite not being particularly addictive (in relation), alcohol can be dangerous due to its prevalence and availability, as well its ability to impair judgement. *'Type '''drug (ingested); Addiction moderate, Fortitude DC 8; '''Price '''varies; '''Effect '''one hour 1d2 alchemical bonus to Charisma; '''Effect one hour sickened; Damage '1d3 Wisdom Although old Arcadian farming expertise created the sweet Starfield grapes that go into crafting this wine, it is the deep connection to nature and commitment to perfection of Alvae druids and vinters that make this drink one of the finest wines available in all the Trave. *'Doses '''1.5; '''Price 18 gp/four-ounce serving *'Crafting' The secret to making this wine is closely guarded by Alvae vinters. It requires access to wine brewing facilities, as well as a crop of Starfield grapes that have been soothed and cooed to weekly by means of a speak with plants spell or the green empathy ability. To brew a cask requires a DC 23 Craft (Alchemy) check, after which the wine must be aged for no less than ten years. Like many elven crafts, making Alvae wine is incredibly specific and detail-oriented. Failure or corner-cutting anywhere in the process will produce a perceptibly inferior product. Hitimjod (hee-tee-MYOHD); also known as fire mead, this sweet dwarven wine is only made in the small Dvergr village of Frostadt, it being the only place where the succulent flame fruit of Hldaskkr are available. Infused with the juice from this supernatural fruit, fire mead is perpetually warm, and fills the imbiber immediately with a very real heat, rather than the red-faced warmth of typical alcohols. Hitimjod is a popular and often life-saving drink in the frostbitten realm of Asgard, as its properties actually aid in arctic survival. *'Doses '''2; '''Price' 15 gold/four-ounce serving; Effect 'one hour cold resistance 5 and Rugged Northerner as the feat *'Crafting Brewing a barrel of hitimjod requires access to a proper brewing facility, as well as fine honey, and juice from the flame fruit of Hldaskkr, which can typically only be found in Frostadt. A DC 14 Craft (Alchemy) check is made, and once prepared the barrel must be aged under proper conditions for at least 2 years. The pinnacle product of the Starfield family's work, this fine mead is enjoyed all over the Prime as one of the best of its kind. *'Doses '''1; '''Price' 10 gp/four-ounce serving *'Crafting' Brewing a cask of Starfield mead requires access to proper brewing facilities, as well as fine honey, and a crop of Starfield grapes. The cask must be aged for at least 4 years. 'Ingested Drugs' ---- This thick, dark red liquid is known as agony wine, produced by hooking a creature to a vile machine called an Agony Still, and torturing them. When consumed, it produces a mind-blowing euphoria, said to be equal and opposite to the pain the victim suffered during the wine's creation. Although called wine due to its alcohol-like after-effects and powerful, sour taste; the drink is not actually alcoholic, nor does it come from any part of the victim's biology. It is instead magically distilled from the very essence of pain itself. Agony wine is highly illegal in most good settlements, and willingly consuming agony wine is an evil act. A serving of agony wine can also be used as an additional material component in any necromancy spell (one serving of agony wine per spell) to increase its caster level by one, after which the wine becomes a thick, inert black sludge with no narcotic properties or discernible use. *'Type' drug (ingested); Addiction severe, Fortitude DC 20; Price 80 gold/4-ounce serving; Effect 2d6 minutes stun; Effect'''s 1 hour +2 alchemical bonus to Will saves, 1d4 alchemical bonus to Charisma; '''Damage 1d4 Wisdom *'Crafting' Agony wine can only be crafted by using an Agony Still on a helpless victim. The rules for creating it can be found in the still's description. Lymph sap is a sweet, thick green goo produced by lymph kelp, a seaweed native to the Plane of Elemental Water. It grows in large, soft bulbs in the towering plant, which are often harvested by Djinni or other Aquans. To such creatures, it is a moderate hallucinogen when consumed, as their body and mind work to process the sudden inflow of elemental energy. This leaves the Aquan languid, relaxed, and imaginative. To other creatures, it is mildly toxic, leaving them feeling mostly queasy. However, the magic contained within makes anyone who consumes the sap more potent at water magics. *'Type' drug (ingested); Addiction minor, Fortitude DC 12, Price 18 gp/2-ounce serving; Effect 1 hour 1d4 alchemical bonus to Charisma if the consumer has the Aquan subtype, otherwise 1 hour sickened; Effect 1 hour +1 alchemical bonus to caster level when casting spells with the Water descriptor; Damage 1d3 Dexterity, 1d3 Wisdom *'Craft' Lymph sap cannot be crafted. It is instead harvested on the Plane of Elemental Water. A DC 16 Knowledge (Planes) or Survival skill check allows one to search for a lymph kelp plant. Each plant has 1d6+2 bulbs containing three servings each. Inhaled Drugs ---- Dream haze is an incense based drug. The user takes it into a closed room with no outgoing air flow, and lights the stick, causing a thin, misty blue smoke to pour gently off of it and into the room. Up to four users can benefit from a single stick of dream haze. After about fifteen minutes, the users begin to feel their minds dull, and their muscles relax. They enter a state of psychedelic half-trance, often likened to a dream - acutely realistic, but with the sensation that something is off. During this time, the users can have strange visions, causing them to stare at otherwise mundane sights for minutes on end. *'Type' drug (inhaled); Addiction moderate, Fortitude DC 12; Price 30 gold/stick; Effects four hours 1d2+2 alchemical bonus to Wisdom, once per half hour the user must make a DC 15 Will save or become fascinated by a random nearby creature or object for 1d4+1 minutes; Damage 1d2 Intelligence, 1d4 Dexterity *'Crafting' Dream haze is created by soaking dried out leaves in the alchemically diluted toxic mucous from a celestial dart frog. While the toxic is deadly in its pure form, when diluted in this way with a Craft (Alchemy) check (DC 18) and burnt, it becomes a powerful psychotropic gas. 'Tobacco' ---- Similarly to alcohol, tobacco is an immensely popular drug that has numerous varieties and preparation methods. The leaves of the tobacco plant, when dried out and then consumed in one of numerous ways, produces a paradoxically relaxing and stimulating effect, making the consumer both more aware and calmer. It is however, extremely addictive and expensive, and tobacco withdrawal is markedly unpleasant. Like alcohol, the drugs in this category are not individual addictions, but rather all addict the user to a chemical in plant itself, called nicotine, and all of the following drugs count as the same drug for the purposes of addiction. Tobacco prepared for chewing is ground, and alchemically treated for flavor. Sometimes additional bonding and flavoring agents are added. The chewing and salivation draws out the chemicals in the tobacco, which are then absorbed through the mouth itself. This leaves a thin, brownish sludge to collect in the consumer's mouth, which is spat out. This unfortunate side effect makes it unpopular in more civilized settings, making it the commoner's choice of tobacco product, especially amongst Wasters. It takes about a half hour to chew a dose of chewing tobacco. You gain the benefits of tobacco while chewing, and only after you finish the dose does the drug begin to wear off. *'Type' drug (ingested);' Addiction' severe nicotine, Fortitude DC 14; Price 12 gold/dose; Effects one hour 1d2 alchemical bonus to Charisma and Wisdom, +1 alchemical bonus to Perception skill checks, +1 alchemical bonus to saves vs emotion effects; Damage 1d2 Constitution *'Craft' Grinding and treating tobacco leaves for chewing requires a DC 14 Craft (Alchemy) check. A cigarette is a small bunch of dried tobacco leaves wrapped in paper, which are then intended to be smoked. While easily accessible and sold in large paper packs of 20, the small dosage received from a cigarette makes them short-lived and habit forming. It takes about 5 minutes to smoke a cigarette. You gain the benefits of tobacco while smoking, and only after you finish the cigarette does the drug begin to wear off. *'Type' drug (inhaled); Addiction severe nicotine, Fortitude DC 14; Price 20 gold/pack of twenty cigarettes; Effects half-hour 1d2 alchemical bonus to Charisma and Wisdom, +1 alchemical bonus to Perception skill checks, +1 alchemical bonus to saves vs emotion effects; Damage 1 Constitution *'Craft' Rolling and sealing a cigarette requires a DC 14 Craft (Alchemy) check. Cigars are large, thick collections of dried tobacco leaves wrapped in paper, which are then intended to be smoked. Cigars are long-burning, and often alchemically treated to have distinct flavors and scents. A cigar takes about 30 minutes to smoke. You gain the benefits of tobacco while smoking, and only after you finish the cigar does the drug begin to wear off. The size of cigars means they contain a significantly larger dosage of tobacco than most of its other forms. *'Type' drug (inhaled); Addiction severe nicotine, Fortitude DC 16; Price 25 gp/pack of four cigars or 37 gp/pack of four treated cigars; Effects one hour 1d3 alchemical bonus to Charisma and Wisdom, +2 alchemical bonus to perception skill checks, +2 alchemical bonus to saves vs emotion effects; Damage 1d3 Constitution *'Craft' Rolling and sealing a cigar requires a DC 16 Craft (Alchemy) check. Treating the tobacco for flavor beforehand requires an additional DC 16 Craft (Alchemy) check. Similar in appearance to chewing tobacco and snuff, this ground blend of tobacco leaves is almost always alchemically treated for flavor and smell. It is designed to be smoked out of a pipe or hookah, of which there are a myriad of varieties. *'Type' drug (inhaled); Addiction severe nicotine, Fortitude DC 16; Price 12 gold/dose; Effects two hour 1d2 alchemical bonus to Charisma and Wisdom, +1 alchemical bonus to Perception skill checks, +1 alchemical bonus to saves vs emotion effects; Damage 1d2 Constitution *'Craft' Grinding and treating pipe tobacco requires a DC 16 Craft (Alchemy) check. Snuff refers to dried out, crushed tobacco leaves that are then snorted (inhaled through the nose) as a stimulant. Snuff is popular among listless Imperial nobles and upper-class merchants, as it is odorless and does not require smoking implements. It sees less use outside of the Imperium, where easily accessible fire and smoking implements are present. *'Type' drug (inhaled); Addiction severe nicotine, Fortitude DC 14; Price '''10 gold/dose; '''Effects one hour 1d2 alchemical bonus to Charisma and Wisdom, +1 alchemical bonus to Perception skill checks, +1 alchemical bonus to saves vs emotion effects; Damage 1d3 Constitution *'Craft' Snuff is much easier to prepare than other methods of consuming tobacco, since it only needs to be ground in a mortar and pestle. It takes a DC 10 Craft (Alchemy) check to convert a dosage of tobacco into snuff. Category:Goods and Services